PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT This competing-continuation T32 application (Advanced Training in Oral Biology) requests funding to support the research career development of eligible applicants who wish to pursue careers as independent investigators and leaders in dental, oral, and craniofacial health research. Trainees of our long-established program are encouraged to follow their interests to become prepared to lead a research program involving basic, translational and/or clinical research, participate as expert investigators in multidisciplinary team science projects, and provide leadership in biomedical science research. The major research areas encompassed by the program include microbiology, salivary research, genomics-glycomics-microbiome studies, craniofacial and tooth development, hard-tissue biology, host defense, and periodontal research. The proposed duration of the training leading to completion of the PhD degree is 4 years. For post-doctoral training, 3 years are proposed. The Ph.D. and post-doctoral training programs in the Department of Oral Biology at the University at Buffalo (UB) School of Dental Medicine have to date supported 90 individuals who have earned their Ph.D. degree in Oral Biology, and a large number of post-doctoral fellows, most of whom entered the faculties of numerous dental schools, research institutes, and industry research programs throughout the world. The Training Faculty includes a diverse mix of 23 investigators who lead productive research programs with substantial experience in training pre-doctoral and postdoctoral fellows. Trainees will benefit from many available resources and learning opportunities, including a strong didactic curriculum, journal clubs and seminars, access to basic science and clinical research core facilities, and career development activities. After successfully completing their training, we anticipate our trainees to have reached a level of experience in experimental techniques, scientific thinking, and academic skills that will enable them to pursue successful careers as independent scientists in research, industry, and clinic.